A typical plant hanger for use on a fence post or a deck railing generally includes an L-shaped bracket having a vertical member that is screwed into the post or railing. The plant may reside in a pot that includes chains or rope connected to a small hook that fits over a horizontal member of the bracket. Another type of bracket includes a large hook that fits over a horizontal structure, such as a deck railing. A hook on the opposite end of the bracket is adapted to engage the small hook of a hanging plant.